


the stars far away pull me

by aerynthesebacean, shkespeare



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Corrupt Governments, Gay Aliens, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebellion, but isn't that just reality, lots of cameos from other idols so watch out, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shkespeare/pseuds/shkespeare
Summary: Discovering a potential plot of intergalactic domination that could wipe out hundreds of civilizations isn't Seungcheol's usual Sunday afternoon. If anything he would call it a very shitty Wednesday. But no matter what they of the week, someone's got to do it.  And since no one believed it, it's gotta be him.It's a story that's been heard before. An unlikely crew saves the universe from complete destruction and anarchy. But now it's Seungcheol and a bunch of misfits, and oh, it's set in space.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	the stars far away pull me

**Author's Note:**

> [THE FILES](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xu0n3cQ10egoSIqVuG2mfJAVqqIY-ZWiQGsP8bsWklA/edit?usp=sharing)

**04:13. 03-03-5417.  
AIDL-C17: CAPTAIN’S DECK.**

_ Shit. Shit shit SHIT. _

_ This can’t carry on, but how on earth am I going to be able to do anything?  _ A chuckle.  _ Maybe that’s the irony of it, it’s not on earth at all.  _ A drawn out sigh.  _ Nobody even believes me.  _ The captain of an empty ship, a stolen one at that. Seungcheol chuckles again, more bitter this time. The low hum of the ship is the only sign that any of this was real. He’s a fugitive now.  _ A fucking fugitive, stars, I’m as good as dead,  _ he thinks. It finally seemed to settle on his shoulders, the weight of his actions, the weight of the universe. Its future, too.

Small stuff, really.

“I am...  _ so  _ fucked,” He says out loud, hearing a slight echo reverberating off the painfully empty interior of the ship. The ship that he’d stolen. “I really stole a ship. Last week I was aiming for sergeant, and now...” He muses, “Funny how the world works.”

“My captain is going to be so pissed,” He continues, voice thick with embarrassment, before the realisation dawned on him. There is no ‘my captain’. Not anymore. “Wait,  _ I’m  _ the captain now… Huh.” He sat back in his seat, the  _ captain’s  _ seat, and wondered how the fuck he was supposed to ‘save the universe’.

_ Sounds like something out of a shit video game. _

He mutters a small curse, and then shrugs.

_ At least I got a pretty cool ship out of it. _

“So… someone’s trying to steal resources, but for what exactly I don’t know… They’re also infiltrating mainframes and tech systems… They have information, they have  _ allies _ , and I have a stolen ship... with no team. Great start, Seungcheol.” He puts his head in his hands, exhaling heavily, the sigh slowly turning into a yell of frustration. “I have to leave, they’ll be on my ass soon.  _ Shit _ .” He starts flipping switches, the engine whirring to life with ease. 

The alarms may have been shut off, but there are still on-board tracking devices that he needs to remove unless he wants to be found and not-so-ideally shot by a firing squad. He picks up the logpad that was left in the flight deck, and starts his search for nearby planets with the facilities needed. The interface is old, needs a few updates, but he manages to work through it.

“Nibiru.” He says, fingers falling still on an advert for spaceship tech services, including the installation and removal of ISPS trackers. He throws the pad onto a chair adjacent to the captain’s, and hopes that his sergeant training  _ actually  _ proves useful. All the lights on the gargantuan indicator panel are checked, and he watches as all the components on the ship power up. Eventually the ship is ready for hyperdrive, something which Cheol has yet to get used to. The few times he’d travelled via hyperdrive, it made his stomach lurch, leaving him clinging to the nearest solid object, and they had been  _ just _ a part of the basic training.

He takes a deep breath in, holds it, and braces himself for the uneasy feeling. He pushes the lever and engages hyperdrive, the force pushing him momentarily back into his chair; to the naked eye it looks little more than a blip, he hopes. It is over instantaneously, but his stomach is still left reeling, the small portions he ate earlier already having a party in there. He takes a moment to settle again, before heading into Nibiru’s atmosphere and finding a place to dock.

**Author's Note:**

> find us on twitter!
> 
> [shkespeare](https://twitter.com/shkespeare_) and [aerynthesebacean](https://twitter.com/chwenotshoe)


End file.
